Field of Invention and Prior Art
This invention is related to a method and device for feeding animals in accordance with that defined in the preambles of appended claims 1 and 3 respectively.
This prior art is disclosed in e.g. the Swedish patent specification No. 309 338. However, the food supply member thereof is formed by a tube portion protruding into the conduit, said tube portion allowing introduction of food into the conduit when no airflow occurs therein. The food volume remains in the conduit until feeding is required, at which time a valve is opened and an air flow admitted into the conduit so that the food volume is moved forwardly in the short conduit and distributed over an adjacent fish basin. Due to the periodic distribution of food in the conduit, the length thereof must be very limited since it may otherwise be clogged. Thus, when several feed locations are present, it is necessary to provide a separate food container in connection with each feed location, which is costly and considerably increases the work required for handling the food. Another disadvantage is that the dosage of food into the conduit probably will be less accurate. This particularly applies if the food has a large grain size or tendency to agglomerate. The technique according to the Swedish patent may in such cases be difficult to use. For wet food it is surely inadequate.